


The Legend of Zelda: The Hundred Year Reign

by MajoraGodofChaos



Series: The Chronicles of the Hero of Twilight [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Ensemble Zelda Villain Cast, Gen, Multiple Characters from various Zelda timelines, Post-Twilight Princess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2019-06-26 22:58:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15673017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajoraGodofChaos/pseuds/MajoraGodofChaos
Summary: "This is but one of the legends of which the people speak."Hyrule is finally at peace. The Twilight Invasion was repelled by a ranch hand from Ordon and the Princess of the Twilight Realm. And all the Hero wanted was to return to his simple life on Ordon Ranch.But plagued by the demons of his past, he can no longer live his simple life. The Hero leaves Hyrule, and the Princess rebuilds.Two years later, the kingdom once again stands tall, and the Princess is ready to take the throne as Queen. The Hero returns, but shadows are once again moving across Hyrule. And at the coronation, the Cycle begins anew.Once more, the Hero must team up with a friend he thought he'd never see again and traverse the land of Hyrule, and once again bring peace to the Land of the Gods.May the way of the Hero lead to the Triforce.





	1. Foreward: Legends

###  Foreward: Legends 

This is but one of the legends of which the people speak...

Well, calling myself and my tale a legend... Nayru above, it just seems so egotistical. But I suppose I've earned the right to call it a legend, right?

Right?

Regardless, my name is Link. If you're reading this, you know me as the Hero of Twilight. This is my tale. My... legend.

I was a simple ranch hand from Ordona. Until the day the Bulblins attacked, I wasn't special. Just a sixteen year old kid who happened to have a birthmark of the Triforce on my hand.

Yeah, everybody involved really should have known to prepare for the worst. I mean, in all the legends, it's the kid with the Triforce birthmark that ends up saving Hyrule. Spanning back to Queen Zelda the First, and her husband who passed away before Hyrule was founded.

Always.

Maybe we were all just naive. Or our belief in the gods was shaky. I couldn't tell you, but my parents at least had a sense of humor about the whole thing.

So I traveled Hyrule and fought back the Twilight Realm's invaders. I've already written about that, you can easily read it. This... This is not that story. No, this was inspired by my ancestor, one you know as the Hero of Time. He wrote a personal account of everything, even what happened after his adventures, up until his death.

You know the tale of the Hero and the Twilight Princess.

These tales? They're what happened after all that.

~ Link, Hero of Twilight, Champion of Farore, Bane of the Demon King, Knight of Hyrule, Captain of the Hyrulean Royal Guard


	2. Prologue Part 1: Adjusting

###  Prologue Part 1: Adjusting

#####  _"The one thing that no one will ever understand about the Heroes is adjusting to normal life. I don't know about the previous ones, but after the three days that lasted nine months in Termina, I don't believe I ever adjusted."_ ~The Hero of Time's Memoirs

He'd failed.

The entire Kingdom of Hyrule was counting on him and he'd failed.

Blood blossomed out from the gouge in his chest where Ganondorf's sword had landed his killing blow. It stained the rich green of his Hero's Clothes, a disgrace to the Hero he was supposed to be.

Ganondorf laughed. It was cold, cruel, hollow.

"You thought you could win, boy? How foolish."

The hulking figure of the former Gerudo King loomed over him, the completed Triforce shining upon the back of his hand.

He'd failed.

"Now, child, watch as I tear your world asunder, as I should have done ages ago!" Ganondorf lifted his hand, the golden relic unleashing a burst of light.

The ground trembled beneath Link, before he heard a voice calling his name. It was distant, yet...

Familiar?

"Link!"

It was closer now, but he didn't have the strength to look.

"Link, wake up!"

He felt something touch his shoulder...

_______________

Link seized, instinctively grabbing the Ordon Sword from his bedside and drawing it. Frantically, he looked around, panting heavily in the aftermath of his nightmare. His gaze fixated upon two small figures standing a few feet away from his bed, terrified.

Colin and Talo.

He breathed deeply and brought himself to a sitting position on the edge of the bed.

 _'Just a dream. It's over. Ganondorf is dead. Has been for two months. Just a dream.'_ He thought, taking deep breaths to calm himself. He reached for the scabbard of his sword, returning the blade to his bedside, the only way he felt safe sleeping.

He took one final deep breath and exhaled. "What."

Colin stepped up and swallowed. "Um..."

Link held his hand up. "I'm sorry. You startled me. What did you guys want?"

"Fado sent us over." Colin said, his voice slightly trembling.

Uttering a curse that he kept under his breath lest Uli or Pergie kill him for the boys learning it, he looked out the window and noticed the sun was past its peak. He collapsed back on the bed, groaning.

"I overslept? Goddesses above, Fado's gonna kill me."

"That's not why he sent us. He wan-" Colin began before Talo pushed himself in front of Colin, earning the impatient boy a punch to the shoulder.

"He wanted us to tell you to take the day off! Earlier, he told us, but you were asleep!"

Link rubbed the bridge of his nose, not yet awake enough to deal with the children's energy.

"We came over again, just now, to try again." Colin began. "We heard you moaning and yelling in your sleep, so we came in, and you looked like you were having a nightmare, and... well, you know what happened next."

Link sighed, seeing the fear in Colin's eyes as he ended his tale. He hated that they saw him like that, the instinctual wild beast side of the Hero of Twilight. They knew the Hylian Link, the brave and courageous hero, not the Wolf Link that could tear a Bulblin's throat out in mere seconds.

"I'm sorry. I'm just used to having to be on my guard while I sleep. The extra second it takes to grab my sword means the Lizalfols that's winding up can take a strike. And then, it's over. No more hero."

"It's okay, Link. We understand." Talo looked as though he meant to object, before Colin stomped his foot and Talo nodded, grimacing in pain.

Link got up, shaking his head at the boys' antics and sending a silent prayer to Nayru to send Talo some wisdom. Or at least subtlety.

He stretched before speaking up again. "So why are you here?" He said, before finally noticing the sword and shield each of the boys had on their backs.

"Well-" Talo started, but was interrupted.

The legends say that the resounding "No" that escaped Link's mouth shook birds from their perches and caused begging dogs in Castle Town to get down and behave.

"Not. A. Chance."

"But, but, come on!" Talo whined.

"Link, please? We wanted to get some training but both our dads are busy today." Colin pleaded.

"Sounds like it's not my problem." Link said as he prepared his morning (well, by this point, afternoon) coffee to begin brewing.

"Come on, Link! You're the best swordsman in Hyrule! You took down that evil king guy and-"

_*Crack*_

The cup Link had been holding was now in pieces on the floor and Link's hand was bleeding from the few shards remaining in it. Link stared intently at the sink in front of him.

"Never. Mention. Him. Again." He snarled through gritted teeth.

Colin motioned for Talo to back off as Link struggled to get his breathing back under control. He breathed deeply before continuing. "I'm sorry, Talo. But don't. Do not bring up Ganondorf in front of me."

Talo nodded sheepishly.

Link sighed. "You two aren't going to back off, are you?" When he got no reply, he continued. "I want personal confirmation from your parents that they're okay with me teaching you how to fight. If you can do that, I'll train you. Deal?"

"Deal!" The boys shouted in unison, each scrambling to be the first out the door. 

Once he confirmed they were gone, he broke.

He staggered to his washroom, splashing his cut hand in the water basin before carefully pulling out the few shards of glass with his remaining shaky grip. He leaned on his counter and looked in the mirror, ignoring his stinging hand. He'd fought with worse wounds, he could handle this.

Looking into the mirror, he saw a haunted pair of blue eyes staring back at him. He saw the blood on his hand from the encounter with the Darknut in the Temple of Time. He saw his arm cracked and blistered in the aftermath of his encounter with Fyrus. He saw the cracked and horribly bent arm from the aftermath of fighting Argorok.

"Look at you." He growled. "They call you a Hero. But you're just a broken mess. You can't even handle someone mentioning Him." He trembled, angry at himself.

He wondered what she would say to him right now.

_"Look at you! Some 'Hero' you are! You couldn't even stare down a Bokoblin like that! What are you going to do about the King of Darkness? Hee hee!"_

He grabbed the pendant he kept under his shirt, holding it tight, feeling the Twili magic flowing within it. He once again took deep breaths as he lost himself in a memory.

___________________

Link and Midna walked through the rubble-strewn courtyard of Hyrule Castle, Link marveling at the fact that she was actually beside him, rather than in his shadow. They made small talk, simply enjoying being in each other's company after the chaos of the past few days.

"It feels so nice to have my true form back." She said, looking up into the twilight sky.

"I understand, you know. After the, what, three weeks we spent searching for the Master Sword, walking on two legs again was like a gift from the goddesses themselves."

Midna laughed, leaning over one of the temporary fences that bridged a hole in the Castle's outer walls. "I'm not entirely certain it was the same, Link. You spent three weeks as a wolf at the longest. I was stuck as that imp for the whole year and eight months of our adventure."

He leaned over the fence next to her, watching the people of Castle Town scramble to get their errands done before nightfall. "Let's just say they were both awful. You were a nearly-powerless imp, and I still turn around three times before I lay down and still have the urge to hike my leg when I-"

Midna was nearly in tears laughing. "Link, stop!" She managed to squeeze out between bursts of laughter. Link joined her, happy to finally have nothing pressing on the horizon. No people to help, no Mirror Shards or Fused Shadows to collect, no Evil King to defeat...

Just the two of them.

They stood in silence for a while, comfortable in the other's presence. Finally, night fell, the last rays of the sun disappearing over the western horizon.

"You know I have to go back for a while, right?" She said.

Link was silent for a moment more before he responded. "Yeah."

"There's so much I have to do, Link. Zant... He messed a lot of things up."

He sighed. "I know. But it's not like we'll never see each other again, right?"

She hesitated for a moment before responding. "Of course not. But, in the meantime... I made you something."

"Hmm?" Link said, looking at the hand she was offering. A small pendant had appeared in it, the purple and orange of the chain reminding him of a sunset. And the charm...

"The Shadow Crystal?" He asked, confused. "Can I even touch that thing?"

Midna shook her head. "It's not that." She outstretched her other palm and the Shadow Crystal appeared in it. Side-by-side, Link could tell the difference. The one on the pendant was a much softer shade of gray than the original one that Zant had "cursed" him with.

"This is a crystal I made with my own magic, not like Zant's. It's not evil, not... his magic, it's true Twili magic. It'll allow you to transform into a wolf even when I'm not with you. I know you don't really like being one, but you can't deny it's useful."

Link took the Shadow Pendant from her, turning it over in his hands. "No, I've gotten used to other me. But you're acting like I'll never see you again."

"Link, it might be months before I can come back. I have a lot of work to do. I just want you to be able to operate fully all the time. Is that so bad?"

"No, no, I guess I'm just... scared, is all."

"Oh really?" She adopted an evil smirk. "What's the big, bad wolf afraid of?"

 _"Losing you."_ It was the answer she never received.

______________________

Link splashed his face with water, returning to the present. He knew he was being stupid, that Midna wouldn't berate him for this. He just found it easier to imagine her as she was at the beginning of their adventure.

He looked in the mirror one more time before returning to his kitchen area, grabbing a mug and pouring his coffee. He sipped it and sighed, wondering how he'd gone without it so many times on his adventure.

Then again, adrenaline did tend to do just as good a job at waking him up. 

He was about to sit down when he heard a knock on his door. Sending a silent prayer to Hylia that it was someone else in the village needed his help and he didn't have to train Colin and Talo after all.

He opened the door to find Talo standing there.

_'This is why I say you hate me, you know.'_

"Dad said I could!" Talo said.

"I said personal confirmation, Talo. That means he tells me, not you."

"Aww, you don't trust me?" Talo said with pleading eyes.

"I haven't forgotten the monkey, Talo."

Talo's attempt at puppy-dog eyes ended there. "Okay, I'll be back." Talo left, and Link went to sit down and enjoy his coffee.

He sighed. Now he was bored. What was he going to do today? The kids wouldn't keep him busy that long, and he hadn't had a day off since he got back. Not that he complained, the ranch wasn't too much hard work, and working helped him keep his mind off things.

He mused over his available work. Maybe he'd finally finish the small stable for Epona. He'd been putting that off for a while, and he didn't have much work left on it. Speaking of Epona, he could wash her off in the Spirit's Spring, it'd been a while since he'd done it. Maybe go talk with some of the others.

Rusl? No, the kids said he and Jaggle were busy today.

Uli, maybe? No, she was probably busy with... Colin's sister, whose name escaped him at the moment.

Fado was out, he'd kick Link off the ranch for fear that Link would start working. It wasn't exactly an unfounded one.

Bo was probably busy doing his mayor things, whatever that entailed.

Ilia... Damn. His former best friend was now someone he avoided. She wasn't shy about showing her affections anymore, and he couldn't convince her he didn't return them. He loved her like a sister, but...

He shook his head and got up, putting his cup in the sink. He walked over to his small dresser to get his clothes for the day out, and once he opened it his eyes fell on his tunic.

He'd only worn it a few times since he got home, when he'd venture into Faron Woods to hunt or gather some extra firewood, or to simply be alone for a while. He felt safer with the extra protection the remarkably sturdy chainmail undershirt offered, with the higher chance he might run into trouble. Plus he did like the way he looked, and it was easily the most comfortable set of clothes he owned. After a moment's deliberation, he grabbed it instead of the normal clothes he was planning to wear today.

He changed quickly and looked at the mirror he had hanging in his living room. It only showed him from the chest up, but he already felt he looked more like the Hero he was. He retrieved his Ordon Sword from his bedside and his Hylian Shield and other gear from his basement. Taking the Horse Call Ilia made for him out of his pouch and hanging it around his neck, he finally exited his house, ready to face the day.


	3. Prologue Part 2: Flashback

### Prologue Part 2: Flashback

#####  _"The memories are probably the worst part. I thought the nightmares I had after I faced Gohma were bad. They're nothing compared to remembering my fights with Ganon or Majora."_ ~The Hero of Time's Memoirs

Normally, it'd be an insult if Link said he could smell someone coming before he saw them. Something along the lines of a not-so-subtle hint that the person in question needed a bath. But, the smell his nose caught wasn't typical body odor; rather, it was the smell of childhood energy and late summer grass, a smell he had trouble explaining. Talo was coming back.

Wolves' senses were more acute than Hylians', that was a common fact. But since he'd gained the ability to transform between his forms at will, his senses in his natural form had become... sharper. He couldn't hear a pin drop miles away nor follow scent trails like he had with Ilia and the reekfish, but he could hear whispered conversations across the room (which had given him no small amount of fun during his stay in Hyrule Castle with the stuck-up nobles) and could smell a deer in a clearing before he saw it. He never asked Midna why his senses had begun to bleed over, but it had been useful plenty of times, usually with detecting magic in the air.

Different types of magic smelled different. Zelda's light magic was a warm summer evening, comforting and alive, while Ganondorf's dark magic had been a deathly cold night in a graveyard, painful with a small amount of the scent of decay. Midna's Twili magic, oddly enough, reminded him of the smell of blood, though not as harsh. It might have been the Fused Shadow's power he'd smelled, though.

While Link contemplated the various scents of magic, he sat at the base of the tree that was his house, polishing a set of new horseshoes for Epona. She'd, certainly understandably, worn her current set down over the course of his adventure. Whistling Epona's Song, he ignored Talo's attempt at sneaking up on him, though given Talo's age, "sneaking" was already a very strong word for what the youth was actually doing. Link finally turned his thoughts from scents to silently critique Talo's performance.

_'He's not distributing his weight. I could hear every footstep even if I didn't have my enhanced hearing. He's not avoiding leaves and branches, he's just coming straight for me. And I can hear him struggling to laugh.'_ Smirking, he quietly pulled something out of his pouch. Feigning that he was reaching to put the horseshoe to the side, he wound up his throw...

"Waaah!"

... and laughed heartily as Talo was knocked over by the whirlwind of the Gale Boomerang. He got to his feet and caught the boomerang as it returned to him, before walking over to look at the collapsed child.

"You really shouldn't try to sneak up on me, you know." He said with a smirk.

Talo groaned as Link heard someone else laughing. He didn't need to look to know it was Rusl and Colin.

"I'd say that was a bit harsh, Link, but I believe the boy earned it." Rusl said, looking at the collapsed Talo. "Leaned your lesson?"

"Yes, sir..." Talo mumbled.

"Link, how have you been?" Rusl said as he wrapped Link in a one-armed hug.

"Fine, Rusl. Adjusting." Link replied.

"Good, good. I hear the boys want you to train them."

"Apparently so."

"Well, I came to give you my blessing for Colin, and to tell you that Jaggle also said it was alright for you to train Talo."

Link nodded. "Alright then. First lesson, then. Let's go out to the training area I set up in the woods." Colin and Talo nodded, while Rusl looked at Link like he had when Link was a child and Rusl knew he was lying.

"Colin, Talo, you two go on ahead, but keep within sight. I want to talk to Link privately." The two boys did as instructed before Rusl and Link fell into step alongside one another. "Are you really holding up okay, Link?"

"I..." Link began. He was tempted to keep lying, and say that he was okay, but looking at the concerned look on his surrogate father's face convinced him otherwise. "I could be better."

Rusl nodded. "I know. We all know, Link. It hasn't escaped our notice that you've been throwing yourself into your work and look like you haven't had a good night's sleep in months. We're all worried."

"It's hard, adjusting. Nearly two years of constantly being on my guard and all the monstrous things I fought... It doesn't make it easy."

"You needn't explain, Link. I know all too well, the feeling of not knowing whether or not you'll make it to your next meal." Link nodded. Rusl had been a soldier under King Rhoam Harkinian Hyrule back when he was still Captain Rhoam Harkinian, some thirty five years prior. Rusl had met Link's father in the same unit, and Link's father had invited Rusl to move to his hometown of Ordon after their service. Link had never asked Rusl what he did as a soldier of Hyrule; he could only hope Rusl would spare him the same questions about his adventure.

"I've been having nightmares. Horrible ones. On top of that, I nearly break down if someone mentions something about... him. I just... I really don't feel like a Hero." He held up his hand, looking at the back. "Much less one that wields the Triforce of Courage."

Rusl nodded sagely. "The dreams come and go, Link, and so do the memories. It gets easier. And you _are_ a Hero. Don't forget I helped you storm Hyrule Castle. I saw you in action."

"I... guess." Link was out of things to say.

Rusl thankfully shifted the conversation. "So you actually kept your tunic? I'm surprised Princess Zelda didn't classify it as the property of the Crown, given its supposed origins."

"Technically, she did. But, since I'm a capital-H Hero, she 'loaned' it to me, with the stipulation that it returns to the Royal Family upon my death, should I have no heir to claim it."

Rusl grinned. "And are you working on that heir with anyone in particular?"

Link frowned. "No."

"You aren't? Surely, with all the time you and Ilia have been spending together lately-"

"No. I'm... I'm not interested in her in that way, Rusl."

"Really?" Rusl appeared shocked. "Well, that's news to me."

"I've changed. She hasn't. We want different things out of life."

"Hmm.. I can understand that. Still, is there no one you see in a romantic light? The princess, perhaps?"

_'Not the one you're thinking of.'_ Link though sourly.

"There's another princess, then?" Link stopped in his tracks and ran a hand down his face.

"I said that out loud, didn't I?"

"I take it you meant to keep that a private thought."

"Yes. I did. But, no point in hiding it now. Yes, she's the princess of... another land. She helped me quite a bit during my adventure."

"But..."

"But, she decided that we could no longer see one another, because her kingdom was where the Usurper King Zant came from. So she..." Link searched for the right words to obfuscate that Midna had...

"... shattered the Mirror of Twilight and closed her world to us?" Rusl finished. Link stared at the older man in open-mouthed shock. "Come now, Link, don't forget that we share our circle of friends, and that we've got a very well-read scholar among us. Our group knows about your Twilight Princess."

"I... honestly don't know what to say."

"It's alright, Link. I only wished to confirm Shad's theory that it was indeed the Princess you traveled with. And I'm very sorry, as well. She closed the portal for the greater good and all that, right?"

"I can only assume. She didn't exactly discuss it with me or Zelda."

Rusl placed a hand on Link's shoulder. "Heartbreak heals with time, as well, Link. Perhaps it truly was for the best."

"I don't want to talk about this anymore." Link said, jogging up to the kids.

* * *

 

Link watched as the pair of boys "fought" against the training dummies he'd set up for himself to keep his skills sharp, offering pointers and advice when it was needed.

Rusl stood to the side, silent. Link wasn't angry about the way their conversation had ended, he'd only been trying to help, but the wound Midna had left by leaving without telling him was still very fresh. Even if he hadn't been romantically interested in Midna, the way she left would have hurt just as much. 

"Link!" Colin yelled.

"Hm? What's up?"

"We've been trying to get your attention for forever!"

Link raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, a couple minutes, but you were just standing there!"

"What did you need? You two aren't doing bad."

"We wanted to know if you..." Colin trailed off. 

Talo, subtle as ever, finished for him. "We wanna see you fight!"

Link frowned. "I'm out here to train you, not entertain you."

"But we could learn so much from you! Come on, just one time!"

Link sighed. "Alright. Go ahead and put those pads I gave you on your swords, you two are going to spar after I'm done, and then we're done for the day." The boys cheered as they slid the protective pads that Link had "borrowed" from the Guard Barracks at Hyrule Castle onto their swords.

Link stood in front of the dummies and drew his sword and shield, dropping into a fighter's stance and taking a deep breath.

_'What am I fighting today? Bulblins? Nah, too basic. Lizalfols? Maybe... Darknuts?'_

_Darknuts  
_

Darknuts.

Without warning, Link was suddenly back in Hyrule Castle, attacking the keep. Two Darknuts, one in red armor and the other in blue, taking fighting stances opposite him. Link's blue eyes took on a fierce shine as he dropped crouched slightly.

For the Wolf was free now, and he was ready to fight.

Link leaped forward, bashing his shield into the red Darknut and following up with a vicious slash to its chest, cracking its armor. Link hopped backwards and kicked the weakened spot, shattering what was left of the Darknut's chestplate. He blocked a blow from the blue one before hopping to the side and collapsing into a roll, hitting the monster in the back with a perfectly executed Back Slice. He backflipped for distance before leaping forward with a war cry, jump slashing the creature's head and shattering its helmet. He heard something behind him and, after stabbing the red Darknut in the chest, glanced backwards.

Two Lizalfols were sneaking up on him.

* * *

 

Colin and Talo were, quite frankly, terrified. Link hadn't just fought the dummies, he'd outright slaughtered them. One lay in pieces, while the second was only moments away from collapsing. And then he'd looked at them, and there was no trace of the Link they knew behind his cold stare.

"Link?"Colin asked softly. Link simply kicked the dummy and leaped towards the pair. He raised his sword to strike Colin who closed his eyes in fear, but metal struck metal before it landed. Colin opened his eyes to see his father standing over him.

"Children! Run!" Rusl cried, and Colin obeyed, compelled to do so as if the Goddesses themselves had ordered him. Rusl picked up Colin's shield and fought back against the crazed Hero, who snarled like a wild beast as he fought.

"Link! Control yourself! The fighting is over!" Rusl yelled, but to no avail, as Link simply fought back harder. Colin knew his father stood no chance, and wouldn't have even in his prime. Link wasn't just a good swordsman, he'd been chosen by the Goddesses and honed his skills to a razor edge by fighting things normally reserved for people's nightmares.

Colin thought about something Link had once told him. A quote from a master swordsman, Link had said.

_'Courage is the difference between life and death. Without courage, even the best swordsmen will fall, and no new ones will rise.'_

A determined look came across the child's face as he gripped his sword tight...

... and charged the Hero of Twilight.

Colin's sword hit Link in the chest with such force that it sent him flying, landing in a heap a short distance away. Colin was thankful for the pad on the sword, otherwise he might have done some serious damage.

* * *

 

Link wondered how he'd come to rest on the forest floor, and why it felt like a Goron had punched him in the chest. He climbed to his feet and looked around.

When he saw the terrified looks on Colin and Talo's faces, and Rusl's incredibly concerned _look,_ the last few minutes came rushing back to him in a haze.

"Oh, goddesses..." He said softly. "I... No..."

Rusl stepped forward. "Link, it's okay..."

"... I'm sorry." Link whispered, and he ran deeper into the woods.

Trees whipped past him as he ran, ashamed. He didn't know where he was running to, but he had to get away from them. He finally stopped and fell to all fours.

"Damn you, Hylia..." He cursed under his breath. He slammed his fist against the ground, earning a splash of water to his face. Confused, he looked at his surroundings.

He was in Ordona's Spring.

Overcome with rage at the celestial beings that cursed him with his status as a Hero, he got to his feet again and grabbed a small rock, throwing it at the back of the spring.

"Ordona! Come out! I want you to give a message to your mistress Hylia!"

_"I will not pass on curses upon Her Grace's name, no matter how appropriate, Hero of Twilight."_ the Light Spirit Ordona appeared before him, its bright glow soothing Link's outer anguish. The Hero fell to his knees.

"Why am I broken, Ordona?" He asked in a small voice.

_"Hero, you are far from broken. You were not truly ready, however. Hylia was forced to act, for Demise's Incarnation moved faster than she anticipated. It was never her intention to force you into action so young, for she leaned her mistakes from your ancestor. But Ganondorf acted, and Hylia was forced to react."_

"Good to know. It totally changes how I feel."

_"Hero, I apologize on Her Grace's behalf. What is it you ask of me?"_

"Fix me. Make me whole again."

_"I would, Hero, but I cannot fulfill your request in the way you mean."_

"Why not?"

Light shone from his body, his myriad of scars that criss-crossed his body shining with a golden light. With a small bit of bitter irony, he noticed he resembled a Hylian-colored Twili.

_"My power only allows me to heal the scars of the body, not the scars of the mind. I cannot heal you in the way you wish. However... there is one in this plane who can. Search for your partner, search for the Twilight Princess. The Princess who carries the Spirit of the Goddess can point you in the right direction. Farewell, Hero."_

Ordona disappeared with a cry and a flash of light, and Link sat in the Spring as twilight fell.

Zelda knew of a way to get to Midna?

Why hadn't she told him?

Link got to his feet once more, his mind made up.

Even if Zelda didn't know how to get to the Twilight Realm, he had to search himself.

And he wouldn't rest until he'd scoured the earth for an answer.

* * *

 

The next morning, Rusl went to Link's house to check on him, having decided against following him the night before. When he arrived, though, he saw Epona was gone. Even more shocking, however, was hanging on Link's door.

The Ordon Sword hung by its sword belt, with a letter attached.

_I'm leaving. I won't come back for a long time. I'm sorry.  
_

_~ Link_


	4. Prologue Part 3: Leaving

### Prologue Part 3: Leaving

#####  _"Though it was arguably the worst experience of my life, I'm glad that I traveled to Termina, or at least that alternate version of the real thing. It made me truly appreciate what I had to return to."_ ~ The Hero of Time's Memoirs

Epona's hooves beat a steady rhythm on the ground below as she galloped through the darkness of Faron Woods. She was used to the path, and Link's short conversation with her as a wolf before they left let her know where to go, allowing Link to focus on his thoughts. Mostly berating himself for breaking down in front of the Light Spirit, but also focusing on the future, and what it held.

He couldn't lie, he was worried. A fear of the unknown. Hyrule was large, but he knew that Hyrule wouldn't hold the answers he needed. No, Link knew what he had to do. He had to travel the world. Termina to the west, Holodrum and Labrynna to the east, and the mysterious Trenea* to the north. One of those countries had to hold the answers he sought. The Mirror of Twilight simply couldn't be the only connection between the realms.

Zelda might know of a way, or at least a rumor, but Link doubted the Light Spirit's knowledge. She'd been there, seen how devastated he'd been, she would have told him if she knew. Maybe she hadn't told him a rumor so he wouldn't get his hopes up, but she couldn't actually _know._

Hopefully she could at least put him on the right track.

* * *

 

It was early the next day by the time Link rode into Castle Town. He tossed a handful of assorted rupees at the stable hand in South Castle Town and set off walking to the castle with purpose.

He was _exhausted._

He hadn't slept, instead choosing to ride through the night, and now he was regretting it. But, he chose to press on just as he had the night before. He just hoped he wouldn't pass out in the throne room.

He approached the gates of the castle, which the guards opened at a simple nod from him. He ignored the astounded look on the obviously new guard's face and simply soldiered on. He didn't stop to survey the scenery, but it didn't escape his notice that the repairs were coming along nicely. It made sense, since it was Hyrule Castle after all.

He idly wondered what the construction crews were making for the repairs. Likely a good chunk of the treasury.

"What's your business here, Hero?"

A voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Sir?"

He looked in the direction of the voice.

"Captain Solaris. I'm here to see the Princess."

Captain Solaris nodded. "Of course, sir, she's currently in a meeting with an emissary from Trenea, but she should be out soon. I can take you to her, if you'd like."

Link nodded. "If it's not too much trouble." Solaris simply nodded and began walking in. Link fell into step beside him. "So what's the meeting about?"

"Her Highness apparently has a vision of Hyrule's future she's yet to share. She's been purchasing large amounts of unused land from our neighboring countries."

Link's eyes widened slightly. "Really? Odd."

"She's also been granting land to various subjects, to build new settlements, even naming them as new provinces."

"Sounds like she's been busy. Where are these new provinces?"

"As of this moment, only one. She's expanded what used to be Peak Province into the full-fledged Tabantha Province. Granted the land to a group of Rito led by a prominent figure in their group, one named Revali. She's got plans to rework existing provinces, as well."

Link wasn't surprised, really. King Rhoam, from what he'd been told, had drastically increased the amount of land Hyrule owned but had passed away before he'd gotten the chance to do what he wanted to with it. "He wanted Hyrule to be the largest he could make it." Zelda had told him. "He wanted to let his subjects truly roam free."

The duo continued on in silence before finally approaching a room Link recognized as Zelda's current office, given her old one had been in the castle keep.

Whoops.

Captain Solaris knocked, opening the door after he heard a muffled "Come in."

"Your Highness, the Hero of Twilight is here to see you."

"Link? Oh, let him in." Zelda responded.

Link walked into the room, finding Zelda sitting across from him at her desk. "Link, it's good to see you again."

Link dropped into a low bow as he responded. "Princess Zelda. Good to see you, as well."

"Link, why are you bowing to me? If anything, I should kneel to _you,_ given all that you've done for us. Besides, my friends don't bow to me."

"It's respect, Zelda. The way I was raised, is all."

Zelda huffed, but smiled at the same time. "Whatever. Let me finish up this paperwork, then we can talk. Captain Solaris, tell Raven to cancel the rest of my appointments today, if you see her." Solaris nodded and closed the door. "Just sit wherever. Sorry it's so small in here, it's just until the repairs are done." Link nodded and walked over to a couch on the far wall, taking note of the "small" office that was as large as his house.

He shrugged off the comment, telling himself it wasn't an insult, and slung his shield off his back, setting it to the side and laying down on the couch. He listened to Zelda work, the scratching of her pen and the rustling of paper. It sang a calming lullaby, and his eyelids grew heavy.

* * *

 

"Link?" Link's eyes snapped open. He sat up and looked around, seeing Zelda still sitting at her desk. She'd undone the braids and things that kept her hair in its usual style and had a plate in front of her, though Link couldn't tell the contents from his position. Obviously, some time had passed.

"Link, did you fall asleep?" She asked with a laugh.

"Yeah, I guess I did. I _did_ skip sleeping to get here last night, after all."

Zelda was no longer laughing. "Why? What's wrong?"

Link shook his head. "Nothing. Well, except me, but, I've been messed up for months."

Zelda nodded in understanding, taking a bite of her food. "Well, if you skipped sleep, you probably skipped food, too. Would you like me to get you something from the kitchens? "

Link shook his head. "Nah, I'll be fine."

Zelda shrugged. "Suit yourself. So what brings you to the castle?"

Link hesitated. How was he going to phrase this?

"I'm leaving Hyrule."

Apparently, his brain decided they were going to take the "Blunt as a Goron" approach without consulting him on the matter.

"You're what?"

"I'm going to travel around, see the world. And maybe even find another way into the Twilight Realm."

Zelda simply stared at him.

"And the only reason I'm even telling you is because Ordona said that you might know a way."

"I... don't, actually. I don't know why they would have said that. I'm sorry, Link."

Link shrugged. "It was worth a shot, at least."

"So your mind is made up, I see... Can you at least do me a favor?" Link motioned for her to go on. "Stay here for tonight. I've been preparing something for you, but I can put it together quickly. Will you at least do that for me?"

Link thought for a moment before responding. "I don't see what one more day would hurt. But that's all."

"Thank you, Link. I'll send for you when I'm ready. You have free roam of the castle, of course, so make yourself comfortable."

* * *

 

Several hours later, Link was practicing his archery on the guard's training ground. Truth be told, at this point he didn't really need to practice, given he was sinking bullseyes with every shot, but it never hurt to keep his skills sharp. He remembered how horrible he'd been after he'd found the bow in the Goron Mines, nearly dying several times simply because his shot had been wide.

Midna hadn't let up on those jokes for a _long_ time.

He'd progressively gotten better, of course, culminating in Malo challenging him to an archery contest, betting any item in his store that Link couldn't hit a pole on the far end of Kakariko Village.

Long story short, that incident was how Link had gotten his Hawkeye.

"You're as good a shot as your father, you know." Solaris said, now off-duty and free to talk. "He was the best archer in our unit. Tried to talk him into staying, but his heart was in Ordon."

Link shot another target before replying. "Probably for the best. If I hadn't been in Ordon, away from Zant's notice, I'd have likely been captured before I had a chance to figure out what was going on."

Solaris nodded. "True. Then again, if he'd stayed, he'd probably have had my job. He and King Rhoam were rather close at the time."

Link simply nocked another arrow and fired. "I hardly remember him."

Solaris quickly changed the subject. "I should be thankful you're not planning on joining the guard, too."

"Why?"

"Because with your skills, I'd be out of a job in months." He replied, chuckling.

Link fired another arrow. "It's not for me. At least not yet."

"I understand that. This life isn't for everyone. Besides, as far as I'm concerned, you've done enough for Hyrule."

Link frowned, but said nothing. Silence fell over the pair, as Link kept shooting targets until his borrowed quiver was empty. Link slung the practice quiver over his shoulder and rested it next to the targets, then walked over and sat against the wall, taking his pouch off and inspecting its contents. He was low on arrows, but he could pick those up at Malo Mart on his way out of town, or just take some from here, as arrows were plentiful. Bombs, he could have more but they weren't absolutely essential, and in a pinch he could use his full water bomb or bombling stock to do the job. He had several bottles full of lantern oil, and several bottles of blue potion, as well. He would need to stop by a water source to fill up some bottles of water, but that wasn't essential at the moment. He'd need to hunt quite a bit, however, as he'd only packed a small amount of food. Hardly a major problem, but it still a problem.

His stomach growled as he pulled out an apple and took a bite before he concluded that he'd be good for a few days until he would have to stop at a town. Hopefully, those few days could get him to his first destination: Clock Town in Termina.

"He was a good man, you know. He'd be proud of what you've become." Solaris said quietly.

Link was quiet for a few moments. "I'm sure he would."

The pair walked back inside, and Solaris spoke up again. "I almost forgot, I have something for you." He walked into another room while Link stared in confusion.

After a few minutes, Solaris came back out with a dusty cloth-wrapped bundle. "I doubt you need them, but I found them in storage not long after you left. I thought you might want them." He unwrapped the bundle and revealed an ornate sword, shield, and bow. The three were golden and purple in color, and even from a distance Link could tell they were incredibly well-made.

Even being from the edges of Hyrule, Link recognized the ceremonial weaponry of the Royal Guard**.

"I thought that they didn't make these anymore." Link said, lifting the sword up and testing its balance, giving it a couple practice swings.

"They do, but only for exceptional service. They were simply too costly to keep producing. These, however, are rather old. They were made for your father, though he never claimed them."

Link looked at Solaris, dumbfounded.

"I would think he'd like you to have them."

"I... I don't know what to say. Thank you." Link said, placing the weapons in his pouch. "I'll take care of them."

Solaris smiled. "I'm sure you will."

Another guard walked up to the pair. "Link, the Princess has summoned you."

Link looked at Solaris, who simply shrugged. "Well," he began, "let's not keep the Princess waiting."

* * *

  When Link walked into the room, he knew what was going on immediately. Zelda and her advisors were present, there was a rapier on a pillow next to her...

"Link, please kneel in front of me." Zelda said, her voice full of authority and power. Link did as instructed, then she continued. "Link, though the years you've served Hyrule have been short, you've performed with the power of Din, the wisdom of Nayru, and the courage of Farore that is your birthright as the Hero of Twilight. You are an example to be followed. As such, the Crown has arranged for you to never be forgotten." She took the rapier, tapping his shoulders with it as she continued. "I hereby declare you a Knight of Hyrule, the highest honor I can grant someone of your service. Please, rise."

Link did so. She turned to one of her advisors beside her, taking another sword. "It is tradition, stretching back to the Hero of the Minish, that the Royal Family gift the Hero with a replica of the sword with which they served. Please, take it, and use it to defend Hyrule as you would have with the Blade of Evil's Bane." Link accepted the sword, looking over it as he did so. The scabbard was the same design as the Master Sword's, but silver and deep red, rather than gold and blue. The hilt was a royal blue rather than, the Master Sword's purple.

However, speaking to the craftsmanship of the blacksmith who created it, if he'd never actually held the Master Sword he would have been fooled it was the real thing. The balance was perfect, the blade was almost the exact length, and even the intricate details such as the engravings on the blade were near perfection. He bowed deeply.

"Thank you, Princess. It will be an honor to serve Hyrule like this."

Several minutes later, after the ceremony was finished, Link followed Zelda through the hallways of the castle.

"I'm assigning you to a special part of the guard, as your first and only assignment, unless you choose to join the Royal Guard."

Link held up a hand. "Whoa, wait a minute. We're not going to breeze over the fact that you just made me a Knight.there haven't been any knights in years, not since-"

"Not since my father, yes. It's been thirty years since someone was knighted in Hyrule. My father had very strict standards, but I think he'd be happy with my choice. Now, come on, I have something else to give you." Confused, Link followed. They ended up in a bedroom.

"Whoa, Zelda, I like you, but-"

"Don't."

"Oh, come on, the joke was right there."

Zelda simply glared, and Link decided it was wise to shut up. Zelda rummaged through a trunk in the closet of the room. "Finally, I found it!" She announced, turning around and holding the item out.

It was a simple brown traveling cloak, with a red version of the bird from the Hylian Crest on it, lacking the Triforce.

"Here. It's my personal gift to you, before you leave."

Link took the cloak, running his fingers over the emblem. "What is this for? Just a design?"

Zelda shook her head. "No, it's the sigil of your new unit: The Hyrulean Rangers." Link motioned for her to continue. "They're a special part of the guard. They roam around, helping directly rather than the subjects of Hyrule having to send for help here. That cloak in particular belonged to my father."

"Zelda, if it belonged to your father, I can't take it."

Zelda simply smiled. "It's not mine to keep. He told me to give it to the next ranger he'd have thought was worthy. I'm sure the Hero of Hyrule would be considered worthy. It's enchanted, to help cool you off in hot environments and vice versa. It's an invaluable tool for an adventurer."

"... Thank you."

"Now, take this." She handed him a piece of paper. "Because of the nature of their work, the Rangers don't often report back, but I need to inform them that they have a new leader, since you're the highest ranked person in the unit. There's four names on here, the only ones I have confirmed aren't in Hyrule. Consider finding them a side objective, since your search will surely take you across the world."

Link nodded, slinging the cloak around his neck.

"And my only royal command to you... Don't die, Link."

Link laughed. "No promises, but I'll try."

* * *

 

The shadowy figure watched with crimson eyes as the Hero of Twilight galloped away from Castle Town. It turned to the castle, wanting to go ahead and slaughter the Goddess-blood.

' ** _No! Not until we are ready!'_ ** A voice in its head screeched, causing the creature to cringe in pain. Sighing, it snapped its fingers, teleporting away.

It was bound to its Master's will until its Master was able to return to the Mortal Plane, so it didn't have much choice.

But it looked at the direction the Hero had gone, smiling.

_'Soon, Hero. Soon I'll get my revenge. I've waited centuries since our last encounter. A few more years won't hurt. And this time, the Spirit of the Hero will fall.'_ The creature laughed with an unheard voice as it dissipated into black flecks, off to do its Master's bidding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Trenea - Trin-Ay-uh  
> ** The three are the Royal Sword, Shield, and Bow from Breath of the Wild.


	5. Chapter One: Hero Business

### Chapter One: Hero Business

#####  _"Being a Hero never truly stopped. There was always someone to save, a monster that needed fighting, something. I never really complained about things like that, but some requests were downright ridiculous._ ~ The Hero of Time's Memoirs

**Two Years Later**

Link grunted as he rolled behind the large rock, feeling the heat of the massive fireball wash over him as it broke around the rock. He fumbled in his pouch, grabbing a red potion and hastily gulping it down before drawing his sword again and growling.

_'Why? Why am I doing this? I don't need money!'_

He heard hooves galloping towards him and dived forward with a curse as he heard the rock shatter behind him. He got to his feet and faced his opponent again.

A Lynel, it was called. He'd faced a couple before, but this was the first time he'd seen one in Hyrule, even if it was to the far north in the Akkala Province, he was still in Hyrule, and this Lynel was tougher than any he'd faced before. It had a blue mane, stood much, much higher than him, and had a club that was the size of...

Well, him.

The Lynel roared and charged again, stopping in front of him and raising said massive club. Link only raised his shield in preparation.

His years of combat on the road had served him well, allowing him to sharpen his skills. He'd paid special attention to his hidden skills, taught to him by his ancestor, putting his own unique spin on them. Like the shield attack, which was no longer a simple bash, but a full-on parry.

A parry he delivered to his opponent, knocking its club to the side and delivering a quick flurry of weak strikes to counter. The Lynel recovered quickly and swung its club from the side with a roar, but Link dodged with a backflip and seized the opportunity to deliver another series of quick strikes.

He'd have been fine if the Lynel hadn't caught him on the back swing.

He went flying, crashing through the branches of nearby trees before hitting the ground and rolling to a stop with a groan. He got up and guzzled down another red potion, noticing his stock was alarmingly low.

"Alright, you overgrown horse, time to get serious!"

He charged out of the bushes and hit the beast in the back with a jumping slash. It roared in rage and turned around, but Link had already climbed on top of the beast and was slashing at the back of its neck. The Lynel bucked and threw Link, who transformed into a wolf midair and righted himself. He leaped at the Lynel with a feral snarl and latched onto its chest, biting at its neck. The Lynel grabbed Link and threw him away. He landed with a yelp and transformed back.

_'Not doing great... time for the escape plan.'_

He pulled out his Horse Call and blew it, its shrill whistle piercing the air. He then ran in the opposite direction of the Lynel.

Until he nearly stumbled over a cliff.

"Oh, goddesses help me."

He turned to face the Lynel, who, if anything, looked more angry than before.

He heard hooves pounding on the ground behind him and smirked.

"See ya." He said, leaping backwards off the cliff.

The Lynel looked over the side of the cliff, confused.

Then roared in pain as an arrow pierced its eye.

"Hyaa!" Link shouted, spurring Epona onward as they galloped up a rising path to the Lynel's position. It roared and swung its club wildly, before launching a fireball that missed them by a mile. Link nocked another arrow as the Lynel decided to charge them.

He fired, and the Lynel roared in pain again as the bomb arrow impacted its head, sending one of its horns flying towards Link. He caught it and stored it in his pouch, for later.

Epona reared as he pulled back on her reins, then charged towards the Lynel, who, to his credit, was looking like he was reconsidering continuing this battle. Link leaped off of Epona and transformed again, rushing towards the Lynel and leaping onto its back, transforming again as he did so. He grabbed the Lynel's remaining horn and drew his sword, stabbing the Lynel in its head.

The beast finally collapsed, and Link rolled off its back, laying on the ground and catching his breath.

He was unsure of how long he laid in the grass, but he only stopped once Epona walked over and started nuzzling him.

"Hey, hey, okay, I'm up!" He said, laughing. He picked up his sword and sheathed it, then he climbed on Epona, riding off.

"Raizalin, I'm going to kill you."

* * *

 

Duke Raizalin Carrus, Duke of Akkala Province, was having a good day.

 _Was,_ because he'd gotten a letter from the Princess, which was almost never a good thing.

Then, the Hero of Twilight barged through his door.

"Next time, kill your own Lynel, Raizalin." Link said, tossing the horn onto the Duke's desk with a loud "thunk."

"You managed to kill it? Excellent news, Link!" Raizalin responded.

Link walked across the room and collapsed onto the couch. "Not without a heap of trouble."

"Well, I didn't expect it to be easy. That's why I asked you."

"Next time, ask someone else."

Raizalin laughed. "I don't think I'll find anyone else that can take down a beast like that."

Link laughed in kind. "It's certainly unlikely."

Raizalin cleared his throat. "Well..."

"What."

"I got a letter today."

"From."

"The Princess."

Link only groaned.

"And it was for you."

"What does it say?"

Raizalin got up and handed the letter to Link.

Link read over the letter. When he finished, he simply groaned again.

"I didn't read the part that was for you. What did it say?"

"I've been summoned."

* * *

_Duke Carrus  
_

_I'm writing you because it's the last thing I can think to do. My informants tell me you're the only person in Hyrule that's maintained constant contact with Link in the last two years. I've tried numerous methods of reaching out to him, but all of them have failed. He seems to not want to be found. However, I have urgent news to share with him. So if you would kindly pass this letter along to him at the (hopefully soon) next opportunity, I would greatly appreciate it._

_Link  
_

_I've been trying to reach you for several months now. I understand your search for a way to the Twilight Realm must take you far away from civilization, but it seems I was incorrect about you having to return to a city eventually. If you've been avoiding my messengers on purpose, then I must wonder why.  
_

_Regardless of your reasoning, I'm calling you back to Hyrule. My coronation will be in seven days at the time of this writing, and I want you to be present. This isn't a suggestion. I want my entire guard to be there, and as a Knight and Ranger you are part of that. I wish I didn't have to resort to these measures, but it seems I have no other choice.  
_

_Please be there, Link. I need someone who isn't trying to get on my good side and isn't paid to like me. I need a friend.  
_

_Signed  
_

_Zelda Harkinian, Queen-in-Waiting of Hyrule  
_

Link tossed the letter aside, having read it countless times. He stood on the balcony of his bedroom in Raizalin's mansion, looking out across the landscape and breathing in the crisp air of the northern nights.

He couldn't sleep right now if he tried.

His mind was wracked with a thousand thoughts, mainly of having to return to Hyrule proper for the first time since he'd left two years ago. He'd spent a lot of time in Akkala Province the last four months, but Akkala wasn't Hyrule quite yet. It was wild, untamed land, where monsters still roamed free and secrets still hid in almost plain sight. It had been a combination of the two that had led to his friendship with Raizalin forming such a strong bond so quickly.

He'd been ambushed by a group of Moblins and ridden nearby on the verge of death. By sheer chance, some of Raizalin's men had been on patrol and found him shortly after he collapsed. He'd woken up two days later in a bed, his wounds dressed, and absolutely no idea where he was. Raizalin had come in shortly after and explained.

Raizalin was a unique noble. Mainly, he wasn't an arrogant ass, nor was he interested in flaunting his wealth. Raizalin's passion was, and had always been, Hyrule's history. In particular, his favorite subject was the ancient Heroes. The Hero of Time, the Hero of the Four Sword, the Hero of the Minish, and even the almost-mythical Hero of the Sky.

The Hero of Twilight had obviously been a recent addition to the list.

Since Link knew little about the previous Heroes aside from the Hero of Time, whose legend was an incredibly common (if inaccurate at times) bedtime story, he had latched on to the Duke's knowledge. Raizalin, meanwhile, had needed someone to do field work for him, exploring the ancient ruins around Akkala. Link had filled that role incredibly well.

Link shook his head to clear his thoughts, deciding a shower would clear his mind and help him sleep.

Yes, a shower. Link was ecstatic that even as far out as Raizalin was from civilization, his mansion had the Castle Town innovation of running water.

Several minutes later, Link stepped out, and after drying off and wrapping the towel around his waist, regarded his reflection in the chest-high mirror.

He barely recognized himself anymore.

His hair had grown to the point he tied it in a small ponytail when on the road to keep it out of his face. Meanwhile, he'd grown a patchy beard that even he thought looked tacky but didn't feel like taking care of at the moment. His eyes were still the fierce blue of the Blue-Eyed Beast of Twili legend, though they were hardened, no longer carrying the soft touch underneath.

His eyes wandered to his chest, taking note of the  myriad of scars there. A small swipe near his neck from his fight with Zant. A thin line on his stomach from the Darknut in the Temple of Time. Patchwork scars on his upper left arm from Argorok's flames. Discolored right shoulder from Blizzeta's ice.

And the still-massive gash across the center of his chest from Ganondorf. He didn't know whether it was the severity of the injury or the dark magic within Ganondorf's blade, but even the legendary power of the Great Fairy's Tears had been unable to do more than simply mend the wound. He couldn't complain that the medicine had saved his life, but he wondered how it hadn't healed him completely.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts, putting on the underclothes of his Hero's Clothes before climbing into bed, hoping for at least a couple hours of uninterrupted sleep.


	6. Chapter Two: Destiny

### Chapter Two: Destiny

#####  _"Destiny. The word permeated my adventure. The idea that the Goddesses control what happens in your life sounds far-fetched, but the things I've seen? I don't have a choice but to believe in destiny."_ ~The Hero of Time's Memoirs

Link stood in the middle of a vast field. Dark clouds rolled in the sky above, blocking out the light, so much that he couldn't tell what time it was. He saw the shadow of a light behind him and turned.

The light radiated from a woman he thought was Zelda at first, but he quickly dismissed the notion. Her hair was golden and trailed behind her to her knees, and she wore a dress of the purest white. She held a golden harp in her hands, playing it and singing with a heavenly voice.

_Oh youth, guided by the servant of the Goddess_

_Unite earth and sky, and bring light to the land  
_

Link was mesmerized by the woman's performance, so much so that he almost didn't notice the dark figure rising behind her. He tried to rush forward once he did, but found he couldn't move. It grabbed the woman and tossed her aside.

It was a figure of shadow, with flames flowing behind its head instead of hair. Its eyes were crimson, but Link could make out no other features. He drew his sword, the Master Sword, and a blue and purple figure with an emotionless face appeared next to him. He charged forward towards the creature, but was blown back by a blast of energy. The figure that was with him disappeared, and he looked in horror as the Master Sword began to rust and decay.

The dark figure laughed and reached above him, where Link saw the Triforce. It grabbed the sacred triangles and laughed, an inhuman sound that rocked Link to his very core.

The world disappeared around him, leaving him floating in a black void. The woman appeared in front of him.

"Hero, darkness rises once again! You must bring light to Hyrule!"

He turned around and saw a massive purplish boar roaring at him.

He screamed.

* * *

 

Link slammed into the hard floor, wrapped in blankets, panting and still screaming.

His mind raced, putting names to the things in his dream.

Hylia, Goddess of Light.

Demise, God of Evil.

_Ganon._

That was no dream. It was more than that. It was a prophecy.

He needed to talk to Raizalin _now._

Several minutes later, he barged into Raizalin's study, nearly scaring the duke to death from the way he jumped.

"Link? What's wrong?"

"I'm leaving. Now."

"Now?" He looked at the clock across the room. "It's three in the morning! What in Hylia's name has possessed you to leave at this hour?"

"Hylia has."

Raizalin stared at Link. "Oh, dear Farore, you're not joking."

Link briefly explained his dream.

"That certainly sounds like a prophecy, alright. A direct message from Hylia herself, it seems..." He began rummaging through a pile of books nearby. He grabbed one and began flipping through it. "It's certainly odd, though... Hylia usually speaks to the Princess, since the Princess _is_ her avatar of sorts..." He was mostly speaking to himself at this point. "I can't find a single recorded instance where Hylia directed the Hero herself. Except the Hero of the Sky, but Queen Zelda was supposedly occupied. Even then, there weren't prophetic dreams, she spoke through the Spirit in the Sword... The Princess is the conduit for those in all my findings. The Wind Mage, the King of Evil, and-"

"Raizalin! Focus!" Link snapped.

"Hmm? Oh, right! Sorry, Link, I got lost in thought."

"I've got to get to Hyrule and warn Zelda."

"Of course, but..."

"What?"

"The timing is a bit too convenient, don't you think?"

Link paused. "What do you mean?"

"Princess Zelda's coronation is four days away. She wants you to be there..."

Link understood. "Two of the pieces of the Triforce will be together. And Power hasn't been seen since Ganondorf died."

"Exactly. When the three pieces come together, they're supposed to resonate. And they're supposedly drawn together. Where two are..."

"... the third is almost sure to be drawn to them." Link finished. "The Triforce longs to be whole again, it wants to be wielded by a single person."

Link's mind had gone into overdrive. Was this the work of the Triforce? Drawing the two pieces close so the third could emerge? Four years ago he'd have called himself ridiculous, but then again, he'd have called a lot of things ridiculous back then. Link wasn't sure of much, but he knew one thing for certain.

The goddesses were manipulating events in Hyrule again, and he was once more about to be thrown into the thick of it.

* * *

 

Hasty goodbyes and promises to discuss things further once Raizalin arrived in Castle Town were exchanged, and as the sun fell low over the horizon the next evening, Link was once again in Hyrule, traveling through the Eldin Pass.

[Suggested Listening: Twilight Falls (Title Theme - The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess) ](https://youtu.be/9iltlMCj3Lw)

He reached the break in the cliffs, with the Bridge of Eldin in front of him. He brought Epona to a stop and looked at Hyrule Castle in the distance, once again standing tall, though obviously changed.

He nudged Epona forward again, riding through the twilight-draped field. He told Epona to keep going and leaped off of her, transforming into a wolf and cresting a small hill before drawing in breath and unleashing a noble howl that resonated across the land.

* * *

 

As Link neared Castle Town, night had finally fallen. He climbed off of Epona and nodded at the gate guard.

"What's your business here, traveler? It's quite late, and we rarely allow anyone into Castle Town after dark."

_'Seriously? I know I'm wearing my hood, but does he really not recognize me?'_ Link thought with a smirk. "I'm just a weary traveler, sir. Been riding from Akkala Province since early this morning. I'm just looking for a place to spend a few days, buy some supplies, be on my way." Not technically a lie.

The gate guard nodded. "I don't know..."

Link "dropped" a yellow rupee on the ground.

"Well, I suppose it'll be alright to let you in. Just..."

"I'll keep it a secret from everyone."

The guard nodded. "Very good."

_'Solaris, you really need to screen your guards better.'_ Link thought as he led Epona into the city. A young stable hand ran up to him, Link assumed he couldn't be older than twelve.

He tossed a silver rupee at the boy. "Make sure she's taken care of, kid. Keep the change."

The boy's face lit up and he excitedly grabbed Epona's reins from Link.

Link walked through Castle Town's deserted streets, whistling a tune the band often set up in the square played. He didn't go north, though. He instead wandered south, intending on using his visit to catch up with some old friends.

He wandered into the alley that held Telma's Bar, ignoring the closed sign and walking in. A wave of nostalgia washed over him as he entered the bar, and for the first time in a very long time, he felt like he was home. He noted the two figures at the bar, one sitting and chatting excitedly and the other standing behind it and nodding as she washed a glass.

He had nearly reached the bar by the time they noticed him.

"Excuse me, sir, can I help you?" Shad asked, proper as ever.

"Sorry hon, but in case you didn't see the sign, we're closed." Telma said, with an implied threat of "Get out before I make you get out."

Link laughed. "Sorry, I saw the sign, but didn't think it applied to friends." He said, taking his hood off.

Shad and Telma stared. "Link?" They asked simultaneously.

"Hon, where in Din's name have you _been?"  
_ Telma cried.

"No one's seen you in years!" Shad added.

Link shrugged. "Here, there, everywhere. It'd take forever to actually list where I've been." He sat down. "Now, I've been riding all day, could I _please_ have an Ordon cider? It's my favorite drink, but no one makes it as good as you, Telma."

* * *

For the next couple hours, Link sat and laughed and joked with the pair as though he'd never left. He caught up on some of what he'd missed, and in turn shared some stories of what he'd been doing.

"So what brings you back, Link?"

Link motioned towards the castle. "I'm sure it's the talk of the town."

Shad nodded. "Right, the coronation."

"The Princess has to have her guard, after all."

"You're part of the guard, hon?" Telma asked.

Link nodded. "I'm a Knight, after all. Guess it didn't make news with the quick ceremony and all."

"I knew. I thought we all did, so I didn't mention it." Shad said. Telma only nodded in understanding.

"Yeah. I got summoned back. It's a joy."

"Well, I suppose you should go see her and report in before she goes to bed, hon."

"Yeah. Probably a good idea. It's getting late, after all." Link got up, reaching for his wallet.

"Nope. You know your money's no good here, hon. And before you protest, it's not because you're a hero, it's because you're a friend." Link, knowing he was defeated, stowed his protests. "And for the love of Hylia, shave that thing on your face before you go to the castle. At least look somewhat presentable."

* * *

 

Link, now clean shaven once again (he'd kept the ponytail. He liked the look.) walked through the gates of the castle unopposed. After inquiring with a guard, he headed towards the throne room, stepping in just as Zelda rose from the throne.

"Link!" She cried, rushing forward and embracing him. Link stood awkwardly, unsure if it was proper to return the hug in front of the guards. "Where have you been?"

"All over. I'd think you would be the one person to _not_ ask me, considering you were one of the few people who knew what I was doing."

"I still want to know what you've actually been doing. I thought you'd check in every now and then."

Link shrugged. "Hero things. Following up on leads, killing monsters."

"What kinds?"

"Killed a Lynel the other day." Link saw Captain Solaris flinch behind her. "Should have lied about that one, huh Solaris?"

"Advisable, Link."

"A _Lynel?"_ Zelda asked. "The incredibly dangerous beast that's killed more soldiers than the whole invasion did? How could you be so irresponsible? If we lose you..."

"Stop. I've faced worse, Zelda. In case you don't remember, you were _there."_

"That was different!"

"Oh, so when I choose to do something dangerous, it's irresponsible, but when I'm thrown against the King of Evil it's okay because it's my destiny, is that it?" Link was fuming.

"Of course! We don't have any choice about our destiny, but going up against..." Zelda trailed off as she saw Link's expression. "Link... I'm so-"

"The damage is done, Your Highness." Link snarled. "I see this was just about your crown. So, I'll stay until your coronation, but I'll be leaving again after that. I'll take my leave, Princess Zelda." He turned and walked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to get out. Had a lot of trouble with the throne room scene. Hope it was worth it!


	7. Chapter Three: The Hero and the Queen

### Chapter Three: The Hero and the Queen

#####  _"My relationship with Princess Zelda, despite all rumors and hearsay to the contrary, was entirely professional. There was no sensual rendezvous in the gardens, no moments stolen between court sessions for passionate declarations, and certainly no sleepless nights spent in her chambers. I was her friend, her confidant. I was the friend she laughed with in her younger years, the shoulder she cried on as her father's magic-induced illness sapped even more at his health. She told me the day she officiated my wedding that it was the happiest day of her life, a beacon of light in a dark time in her life. We were close as brother and sister."_ ~ The Hero of Time's Memoirs

"Link!" Zelda shouted as she tore after the Hero. "Stop!"

Link said nothing, only continuing to walk forward.

"Please, Link!"

Link stopped, but said nothing.

"Link, I'm sorry, I was-"

"Four."

Zelda stared, confused.

"Four Lynels, twenty-six Darknuts, thirty-three Hinoxes, fifteen Stone Taluses, an Aquamentus, three Trenean Dragons, and those are only the ones I bothered to count." Link turned. "I've killed a lot of things that are incredibly dangerous over the past couple years, Zelda. I've come close to death a thousand times over, but I've always pulled through. But you want to lecture me on how I'm irresponsible?" Link turned around.

"Just killing things for the sake of it-"

"Stone Talus, about to flatten a small village in Holodrum. Hinox, killed fifteen travelers in a month near Lynna City. Yesterday's Lynel, assaulting people moving to Raizalin's settlement in Akkala. I may have gotten paid to kill a lot of those things, but it wasn't because I was seeking them out. The reputation of being a hero spreads, Zelda. People sought _me_ out. And it's not as if I could sit back and ignore it if they didn't."

Zelda said nothing.

"So yes, I fought a Lynel. I fought a lot of things. But I'm here now, aren't I? Am I dead?"

"Link, I'm so sorry. I was already worried about you, and... I went too far. Can you please forgive me?"

Link nodded. "Fine. I'll admit, I overreacted a bit."

"Thank you. I know you don't exactly like being reminded of-"

"Anything. Let's just drop it, okay? Start over." He bowed. "Princess, good to see you."

Zelda laughed. "And it's good to see you, Sir Link."

Link cleared his throat. "Never call me that again, please. It just sounds so awkward."

"I'll admit it does."

* * *

"So this drunk idiot thinks he's Hylia's gift to women, and he will not shut up about it. I'm sick of it, the bar's sick of it, and I'm rather sure that the Golden Goddesses themselves are sick of it. So I toss a purple rupee at this very, _very_ nice looking woman next to me -stop looking at me like that- and tell her to pretend to be my girlfriend for a few minu- you're still looking at me like that, stop it, it'll make sense soon. So I go over and offer him a challenge. He beats me in a game of skill, he can have my girlfriend over at the bar for the night. See, I told you it'd make sense."

"What game of skill? I know you're pretty good at archery."

Link pulled a dagger from under his cloak and placed his hand flat on the table between them. "No, I ran this scam a few times to shut arrogant idiots up. It's a game the Treneans thought up after a hard night of drinking called Five Finger Filet, because it's the kind of thing that only sounds like a good idea when you're absolutely wasted. You take your hand and stab a table in between your fingers." He mimed the motions as he explained. "You can go as slow as you want at first, but if you can't go faster than the other guy, you lose. You either chicken out and concede or cut the hell out of your hand. So I go real slow my first round, play up the nervous act, you know, act like I've never really done this. He laughs, goes pretty fast, and makes fun of me. Then, I decide that I'm going to go full Hero. I could barely see the dagger, and when I finished, I stabbed him in the hand and told him to leave. He was actually pretty smart, considering he did."

Zelda laughed as Link finished his tale. "That's so horrible."

Link shrugged. "Eh, he deserved it."

"So have you just been traveling to different bars, conning drunkards?"

Link smirked. "I wanted to find somewhere that served an Ordon cider that tasted like home. Turns out, Telma's the closest." He laughed. "Some bars up in the far north of Trenea just looked at me like I was crazy."

"Well, it's kind of an odd drink..."

"Fair enough. So, how have things been back home?"

"Quite frankly, recovering was a nightmare sent from Dethl himself. Zant and Ganondorf, if you'll pardon my crude language, fucked Hyrule like a common whore."

Link doubled over in laughter. "I don't think I've ever even gotten a 'damn' out of you, Zelda, but I leave for two years and now you're cursing like a sailor from the Great Bay?"

Zelda laughed alongside him. "Well, I must be the prefect image of the innocent Princess in public, Link. Behind closed doors is where I can at least be some aspect of myself." 

"Will that change with the crown?"

"No. I've set an image for myself and must use it."

"I know how you feel."

"What do you mean?"

Link sighed. "All those monsters... I couldn't say no, could I? I'm the Hero, after all. Not a damn person." He spat,  then continued in a mocking tone. "'It shouldn't be any trouble for you! You defeated those Twilight invaders single-handedly! A dragon shouldn't be a big deal!' Yes, of course! No, it's not hard at all! It was all just me!" He slammed the table. "She couldn't help me fight much, but the number of times I would have died without Midna to help heal me up is beyond count!" He rested his head on table. 

Zelda reached her hand across the table and rested it on his. "I'm sorry, Link."

He lifted his head. "And now I may have to face it all again without her."

A worried frown crossed Zelda's features. "What?"

Link sighed. "I... had a dream..."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ummm.... I hope this is good enough for the nearly-a-year wait. I'm utterly terrible about things like this. Hopefully, HOPEFULLY, this muse will stay with me and I'll be able to continue. I don't ever plan to let this story die, at least. Just... maybe have it go into a coma.


	8. Chapter Four: Divine Warning

### Chapter Four: Divine Warning

####  _"In truth, I doubted the truth of Zelda's prophetic dream at first, but played along anyway. I was a fool to have ever done so." ~ The Hero of Time's Memoirs  
_

"Your Majesty, you simply can not leave right now!  There is too much for us to still do for the coronation!"

Link sighed, leaning against the wall outside Zelda's quarters. As soon as she'd even mentioned leaving the castle, he knew this would happen. Seeing the castle in the daytime, it was like... Well, day and night.

He was a Hero, not a poet.

Servants and other people of varying importance rushed along the halls with lists and various items, attempting to get ready for the coronation, which was now in three days. Zelda's attention was constantly grabbed by any and everyone, wanting to know her opinions on everything, from the banners, ("Blue with purple, with the Crest.") To the music, ("just play anything, but for my entrance, play the Ballad of the Goddess."), to the food, even. Link had stopped listening by that point.

Speaking of listening, he turned his attention back to the conversation coming out of the other room.

"I trust your judgement, you can do without me for a few hours. This is important, and my decision is final." Zelda stormed out of her room, looking incredibly... different. "Like the look?" She asked.

She'd tied her hair into a braid and had a purple shirt with gold designs on it, black pants, and brown boots, not unlike Link's.

"Objectively, I'd say you're rather beautiful, Princess. Where'd they come from?"

Zelda scoffed. "You didn't think I only owned regal dresses and such, did you?"

"Well, I've only seen you in them..."

"A fair point." Then her advisor burst out of her room.

"Your Majesty..."

"I'm. Going." The older man seemed to wilt under her glare. Link had to bite his cheek to keep from laughing.

"Erm... very well, Your Majesty... but you can't simply be thinking of going alone, either! You're not asking Captain Solaris for a guard escort?"

"I won't be alone. I'm taking Sir Link here with me." She said, motioning toward him. "Or are you saying that the Hero of Twilight is not a suitable escort?"

The advisor made several noises, none of which were words in any language Link knew, before finally admitting a "Very well." and walking off. Link finally let out a chuckle.

"He means well, Link. He's just a bit..."

"Bullheaded?"

"Overzealous, sometimes."

Link simply shook his head as the pair walked through the halls of the castle.

"So, how are we doing this? You said you didn't want to be seen on the way out of town."

"I'm going to wear my Shiekah cloak, the one you first saw me in."

"Two cloaked figures walking through Castle Town is going to draw just as much attention as the two of us just walking."

"Of course. That's why _you're_ going to wear this." She held up a collar and leash.

Link took a double take, before his brain caught up to what she meant and mentally slapped himself for spending too much time in the seedier parts of main cities and having seen too much. "I wasn't incredibly welcome the last time I was..." He looked around. "... in _that form,_ in town." He finished, aware that they weren't alone.

"Naturally. But if you're controlled, I can play myself off as a foreign emissary with... _interesting_ tastes."

"And start a holy war with Trenea in the process..."

"What do you mean?"

"According to them, wolves are sacred beings, the children of their 'Great Mother' who saved the land by taking the form of a wolf. Yes, I'm aware of the hilarity there. They believe that wolves should never be chained down or led by anything other than themselves."

"I never knew that."

"They do tend to keep to themselves. So, in short, no, I won't be wearing that."

"Because of Trenea?"

"Because I've been chained before, and have no intention of doing it again. But, you have a point. My other self would do wonders at making sure people keep their distance."

* * *

 "Well, I'd call that a success." Zelda said as they walked through Hyrule Field. Link, meanwhile, rolled his eyes and made the closest approximation of a wolfish laugh he could muster. "What's so funny?"

Link barked, before realizing she couldn't understand him and transforming back. "I said, that could have gone better."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, for one who carries the Triforce of Wisdom, you're remarkably short-sighted sometimes, Zelda."

Zelda huffed. "Fine, you're right. I didn't expect that reaction."

"To be fair, the _guards_ screaming 'monster!' even I didn't expect."

"Regardless, can you call our ride? I'd like to get going."

"As you wish." Link blew the Horse Call and saw Epona come galloping from the direction they'd just come. "You going to be alright riding with me?"

"As long as you're not having me shoot arrows at anything this time."

"Right. I'd... forgotten."

They mounted Epona, and with a kick from Link they were now galloping towards Lake Hylia, and their destination: Lanayru's Spring. Hopefully, the Light Spirit could shed some light on the situation.

No pun intended.

As they approached Lake Hylia, Link noticed a new path along the edge of the rocky wall. "That's new." He commented.

"It was like that before the invasion, just more complete. How  _did_  you get into and out of that area?"

Link motioned to the cabin overlooking the cliff. "Falbi and Fyer. Shooting myself out of a cannon isn't an experience I want to repeat."

Zelda looked at the Hero oddly, but said nothing, only mouthing 'cannon?' in confusion.

"Of course, I warped in and out once Zant 'cursed' me. I still laugh at that. If he hadn't done that, my adventure would have been so much harder."

"The Master Sword was why you were able to transform back, correct?"

Link nodded, helping her down from Epona. They had arrived.

"So how can you transform back now?"

Link reached into his tunic, pulling out the Shadow Pendant. "Midna's parting gift. Created it with her own magic. Let's go." Zelda dropped the subject, as Link clearly had no intention of continuing the conversation.

The two stepped into the Spring, and Zelda knelt, whispering an unheard prayer. Link simply stepped back. He sniffed, a strange smell assaulting his heightened senses.

_'Something's not right here...'_ He thought. He transformed, only to be thrown back and transformed right back into his Hylian form, landing against the wall of the spring with a grunt of pain.  _'Well doesn't_ that  _bring back some unpleasant memories...'_ He thought bitterly as he got up, dusting himself off, reminded of the last time he'd been thrown against the wall of this spring.

_'Link... pl.. please hurry... We have... to get... to Zel.....'_

He shook his head, forcing the memory of the dying Midna away, as he regarded the snake-like figure of the Light Spirit Lanayru... 

And was surprised at how...  _unwell_ the Light Spirit looked. It looked like Lanayru was struggling to stay upright. "What? Lanayru, what's wrong with you?"

_"Hero Chosen by the Goddesses... Incarnation of Hylia... I am stricken by disease... I fear that soon I will fade away. I have been fighting this evil disease since the Demon King's Incarnation was defeated... I feared at first that it was a last curse from Demise... But now I am certain it is much worse."_

"What can we do, Lanayru? How can we help you?" Zelda asked. Her voice did not betray it, but Link could tell from the look in her eyes she was terrified.

_"Children of the Goddesses... I am afraid there is nothing that you can do for me or the other Spirits of Hyrule now. We will fade away... And only the Goddesses themselves could undo this terrible curse."_

"But without you, won't Hyrule fade into Twilight again?" Link asked.

_"You need not worry about that, Hero. It is not the Twilight Realm that threatens invasion once more. That barrier stands strong, as it should."_ This didn't comfort Link like it should have. He supposed that secretly, he wanted the Twilight Realm to cross over again. He'd pay whatever price to see... He shook his head and returned his attention to Lanayru.  _"No... It is the very realm of Demise that threatens to cross over now... the Evil Realm. And it should go without saying the one that is trying to cross over once again."_

Link and Zelda looked at each other, and knew the answer, but refrained from speaking His name, as if it would give Him the power to appear behind them.

_"The Demon Thief even now grows closer and closer to returning. With every second, His followers grow closer to succeeding in their goals: Ganondorf's return."_

"How do we stop it?" Link asked, steel in his voice.

_"You can not. With the Light Spirits of Hyrule gone, there is no mystical defense... But you can stop his reign."_ Lanayru let out a howl of pain.  _"Hero... The curse is taking me now! You... Must... **accept this final gift! A vision of the future!"**_

Lanayru fell towards Link, and the world evaporated in bright light.

* * *

Storm clouds rolled over Hyrule Castle as a lone, cloaked figure ascended the steps to the ceremonial Throne Room at the top of Hyrule Castle. Armor of dead soldiers littered the ground, having yet been cleaned up. The figure walked up to the Throne, where a green-skinned man in black armor and a red mane of hair that cascaded behind him sat, a glowing sword in his lap and an ornate crown on the arm of the throne.

The man laughed. "My faithful servant... you return."

The cloaked figure laughed in kind. "Yes, my Master and King. The final reaches of the realm have fallen. The war is over as quickly as it began." The figure knelt before the Throne of the Demon King. "With our final campaign completed and the last pockets of pathetic resistance crushed, you are now the undisputed King of Hyurle." The figure stood once more, allowing his hood to fall off his head. "Long may you reign, Demon King Ganondorf." Now that Link could see the face of the figure, he screamed.

* * *

Link was still screaming as he returned to the realm of the living.

"Link! Link, what's wrong? What did you see?" Zelda asked frantically.

Link fell to his hands and knees, panting. "Zelda... It was me."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's hope that makes up for the wait for the last chapter. 
> 
> And honestly, I know it's fairly obvious who the figure from Link's vision actually is, but they don't know that, do they?


End file.
